


Звёздный час

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Bathroom Sex, Damian is 22, Dick is 29, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Сегодня была ночь Дэмиана.





	Звёздный час

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damian Waynesday: In the bathroom at a Wayne Event](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462701) by Reyn. 



> Дику 29, Дэмиану 22.  
> Прейз-кинк, немного грязных разговоров.
> 
> Переведено на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Deathstroke&Titans.
> 
> #аморальная_поддержка  
> #лучшая_няня_диси  
> #помогите_тут_человеку_хорошо

Это было воистину эпохальное событие. Брюс мечтал возродить Готэм, и теперь его мечта окончательно воплотилась в жизнь, а завершающим штрихом стал «Уэйн Отель» — проект, который Брюс доверил не кому иному, как своему младшему сыну.

Сегодня была ночь Дэмиана.

Готэм вышагнул из своего порочного прошлого, и люди собрались со всего мира, чтобы это отметить. Люди из других миров тоже были здесь — Лига Справедливости следила, чтобы никто не превратил этот шаг вперёд в два шага назад.

Однако вместо того, чтобы греться в лучах славы, благосклонно принимая комплименты и поздравления от самых могущественных людей на планете, Дэмиан был здесь, в последней кабинке пустого туалета, и дышал так тяжело, что даже не мог расслышать вступительную речь, доносившуюся из колонок под потолком.

— Так горжусь тобой, — шептал Дик, лаская губами его шею под расстёгнутым воротом. — Ты такой молодец, справился на отлично. И сейчас отлично справляешься.

Медленно двигая кулаком, Дик сжал его теснее и легонько прикусил кожу на обнажённой ключице. Левое колено Дэмиана непроизвольно подкосилось.

— Жду не дождусь, когда увижу тебя там, на сцене. Ты будешь произносить благодарственную речь. Посмотришь сверху вниз, увидишь меня в толпе. У меня от этого сердце ёкнет…

Дэмиан зажмурился. Удовольствие накатило волной, смывая самоконтроль. Его бёдра сами собой безостановочно толкались навстречу руке Дика, пачкая рукав брызгами семени. Когда напряжение отпустило его, и мышцы расслабились, Дэмиан едва не сполз по дверце кабинки. Дик, подавшись вперёд, нежно поцеловал его в губы.

В колонках зал взорвался аплодисментами, приветствуя выход Брюса Уэйна.

— Похоже, Брюс готовится объявить тебя, — Дик нехотя отстранился. — Лучше тебе двигать туда.

Сердце Дэмиана понемногу успокаивалось, но дышал он всё ещё неровно и прерывисто.

— А как же ты? — спросил он, опустив взгляд на ширинку брюк Дика, которая недвусмысленно топорщилась.  
— Ну, или я передёрну по-быстрому и присоединюсь к тебе минут через пять, или… заставь меня подождать до нашей приватной афтерпати, наверху, в твоём пентхаусе. Там я буду только твой.

Сузив глаза, Дэмиан выбросил руку вперёд и сжал его между ног. Дик возбуждённо охнул от удивления. Дэмиан упивался этим звуком. Член в его ладони был восхитительно твёрдым, и он не спешил его отпускать.

— Если с него хоть капля упадёт без моих прямых указаний, я запру его в клетку, — мрачно пообещал Дэмиан, сопровождая угрозу тяжёлым взглядом. Громкий стон эхом разлетелся от мраморных стен.

Пришлось отпустить Дика, чтобы застегнуть пуговицы на рубашке и заправить ее в брюки. Дик накинулся на него с поцелуями, на этот раз страстными, яростными. Дэмиан принял их все.

Из колонок затрещал очередной взрыв аплодисментов. Не пропустил ли он свой выход?

— Приводи себя в порядок побыстрее, — выдохнул Дэмиан. — Я буду искать тебя.

В его пристальном взгляде, должно быть, вновь промелькнула нервозность, потому что Дик в ответ улыбнулся мягко и успокаивающе.

— Весь мир будет у твоих ног. Уж поверь, я встану там, где меня будет видно лучше всего.

Чувствуя себя намного спокойнее, чем пятнадцать минут назад, Дэмиан одёрнул смокинг, разгладил лацканы и направился на первый этаж.

Его звёздный час настал.


End file.
